Home Alone Games
Home Alone Games is the fourth episode of season two of JonTron and the first video to be uploaded to Normalboots after JonTronShow shut down. Synopsis Jon is getting festive for the birthday season when he decides to get some nuts. He shows Jacques how to cook up nuts by putting hazelnuts in a pan, adding two eggs and some cinnamon. The nuts explode to his surprise, releasing a toxic gas that knocks him out. Jon wakes up believing it to be Christmas but finds out that he fell asleep for a month, and finds Jacques reduced to bones. The nuts start exploding again and the ghost of Macaulay Culkin (who played Kevin from Home Alone) appears, telling Jon that he must find a good game in the Home Alone series in order to revive Jacques. The first game Jon plays is the first Home Alone on the NES made by Bethesda Softworks, the same company that made Skyrim and Fallout 3 (to Jon's surprise). However, the game's perspective is very confusing, and Jon moves on to the next game, Home Alone 2: Lost in New York on NES. The game is a bit easier to understand but still has its flaws. Afterward, he tries the first SNES game. He compliments the graphics but is annoyed by how there is a vault in the basement, the vagueness of the objective, and how valuables always turn into a candelabra when they're dropped into the vault. He talks about how the game over screen is a shot of Kevin naked, and how it is the same infamous shot from the first movie. Jon briefly talks about the Game Boy version of the game. It's basically the same game as the one for the SNES, but the enemy mobster turns into "Michael Jackson's Moonwalker" when hit. He moves on to Home Alone 2 for the SNES. It's the same game as the NES version but with "much better JPEG". Briefly stating that none of the games could be considered "passable", Jon realizes that there is one more Home Alone game which was only released in Europe for the PlayStation 2. Jon is astonished by how childish its art style is and how awful its production quality is, looking as if it was made by an 11-year old. He then criticizes it for how it bears next to no resemblance to the Home Alone and mentions that "the box art is the best part of the game". Briefly having lost hope about seeing Jacques again, Jon then remembers two good Home Alone games, ports of the NES titles on the Sega Genesis. He goes back to the kitchen to reawaken Culkin, only to realize he hallucinated the entire ordeal. Trivia *This is the first Jon episode uploaded on 2014. *When the video was first uploaded to Normalboots.com, it crashed due to how many people rushed to the website to see it. *This episode used a Christmas themed intro. *There is no outro in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Game Reviews Category:Gaming videos Category:2014 videos